Une anné qui compte double
by daedain
Summary: C'est une nouvelle année à l'école des sorciers, Harry potter entamme sa cinquième, mais comme chaque année, il y a aussi des nouveaux, et la, les profs sont gâtés ils pensaient en avoir fini avec Fred et Georges qui entamment leur dernière année, mais ce
1. Prologue

**mail de l'auteur : ****  
**

******base **: _les 4 premies bouquins, et l'histoire différe à partir de la fin du 4é ou début 5e a vous de voir._

**__****Disclaimer** : _Les personnages existant dans les HPs et le contexte sont la propriété originale de J.K. Rowling._

**__****note de l'auteur **: _je ne suis malheureusement pas un as de la langue française, et la personne a qui je fait relire a pu laisser echapper quelques fautes ( vu le nombre, tout corriger me semble à la limite de l'impossible, mais grace a cette relecture, il n'en reste presque plus et si vous en trouvez signalez le moi) Les personages tels que Talen, Christophe, et Dren, ainsi que la plupart des nouveau personnages sont issus de mon imagination, d'autres, font référence à des personnes que j'ai connu. Je précise aussi que l'idée, ainsi que les premiers chapitres sont venus bien avant le 5e bouquin, et que si il y a certaines similitudes, j'y peux rien._

******Prologue**

******Un long voyage ou**

******Un nouveau départ ?**

****

****

Il était environ 10H40 quand un groupe composé de deux adultes et trois enfants arriva en courant à la gare de King's Cross. Rien d'anormal me diriez-vous, rien d'exceptionnel, à part que ce jour était un premier septembre. Cette date-là marque le début d'une année scolaire pour des élèves d'un genre particulier. Un certain nombre de ces élèves disparaissent dans la gare au début de l'année, et réapparaissent dix mois plus tard au même endroit. Mais aucun muggle ne s'est aperçu de cette bizarrerie. Donc tout semblait normal - il y a toujours des gens pressés dans une gare - et ce groupe semblait tout à fait normal : cinq personnes pressées qui courent et bousculent quelques voyageurs pour attraper un train, c'est plutôt banal ... cependant, l'un d'eux semblait chercher les collisions.

« Christophe, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser les portefeuilles des gens tranquilles. »

La femme qui venait de parler était grande, et assez jeune. On aurait pu lui donner vingt ans,

et ses longs cheveux châtain clair mettaient en valeur son visage angélique.

Mais pour l'instant, elle arborait un air sévère.

« Mais maman, si on s'entraîne pas on va perdre la main... » répondit le petit garçon ''maladroit''.

Sa mère eut un sourire fugitif, et son expression retrouva toute sa sévérité.

« Oui, mais tes poches sont _déjà_ pleines... Ah, nous y voilà. »

Elle venait de s'arrêter devant un mur entre deux quais, à droite, on pouvait lire un 9 et à gauche, malgré la rouille qui avait rongé, la plaque ce qui ressemblait à un 10.

« Mais maman c'est un mur. »

C'était un autre petit garçon qui venait de parler, mais on aurait dit la réplique exacte du premier. Pour tout dire, c'était son jumeau. On habille souvent les jumeaux de manière différente, pour les reconnaître. Ces deux là, au contraire, cultivaient leur ressemblance au plus haut point.

Évidemment, que ça ressemble à un mur, Talen, sinon les muggles se rendraient compte qu'il y a un quai entre le 9e et le 10e. Suivez moi. Elle passa à travers le mur et sembla avoir été avalée. Le groupe n'était plus composé que quatre personnes. Il était onze heure moins 10, ils se regardèrent. A côté des jumeaux se tenait un autre garçon avec des cheveux roux et des yeux qui semblaient bizarres.

« Tu as oublié de mettre tes lentilles, Dren, lui susurra Talen.

- Non, je ne les ai pas mises, on va vivre dans un monde de sorciers, et ce genre de détail n'est pas important.

- Si, ça l'est. », lui répondit l'autre adulte. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, avait lui aussi les cheveux roux. Il s'enveloppait dans un grand manteau gris-clair touchant presque le sol.

« Mais papa, ça ne sert à rien de les cacher, je suis sûr que plein de sorciers ont eux aussi des yeux comme les miens.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que c'était de famille? Lui demanda Christophe.

- Si, mais d'autres familles doivent aussi avoir ce genre de petit détail.

- Non Dren, notre famille est la seule, enfin je crois. » Les yeux de Dren se fixèrent sur son père : il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il devait les cacher. Ils étaient d'un vert magnifique, et quand on avait vu son visage sans ses lentilles, chaque fois que l'on pensait à lui, la première chose qui venait à l'esprit était ces yeux. Dren ne comprenait pas, pour lui ses yeux étaient parfaits, à un seul détail près : ils n'étaient pas humains.

« Mets tes lentilles. » Son père lui présenta une boîte. Il la prit. « Et allez-y, vous deux. » Christophe et Talen franchirent le passage... Enfin Christophe le passa, Talen sembla rebondir sur le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le passage est bloqué ? » lui demanda le père de Dren, un début de panique pouvait se lire sur son visage. Le flash d'un appareil photo illumina son visage, Talen éclata de rire et passa au travers du mur.

« Oh seigneur, s'exclama l'homme, ça commence déjà. »

« Ça a marché ? » s'enquit Christophe.

« Évidemment il a même couru, regarde sa photo. » Talen lui montra un polaroïd, pris quelques instants plus tôt et Christophe se mit lui aussi à rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » Leur mère semblait de mauvaise humeur.

« Oh rien de grave. » lui répondit Talen. Dren et son père émergèrent du passage, Dren avait mis ses lentilles et ses yeux semblaient tout à fait normaux maintenant. Le petit groupe avança vers le train. Ils entendirent une voix pas très aimable : « Tiens, Weasley, tu as un autre frère qui vient à Hogwarts, tes parents ont dû vendre la maison pour lui payer ses affaires. » C'était un adolescent d'environ seize ans qui venait de parler, son doigt était pointé sur Dren.

« La ferme, Malfoy ! » lui répondit un garçon aux cheveux roux qui semblait de même âge.

« Ignore-le, Ron. » suggéra un autre garçon du même âge avec les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes.

« Allons chercher un compartiment avant qu'ils ne soient tous pris. » C'était une fille qui venait de parler, elle semblait un peu plus âgée que les trois autres garçons, mais allez savoir...

« Ah vous voilà vous ! » Le garçon blond venait de parler à deux autres élèves de son âge qui manifestement affichaient autant d'activité cérébrale qu'un caillou, peut-être même moins, vu leur air ahuri.

Talen et Christophe se dépêchèrent de rattraper leur mère qui ne s'était pas attardée à écouter les discussions entre des élèves qui, visiblement, ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans la même pièce sans finir par s'étriper. « N'oublie pas Dren. » lui dit son père « Cette année je suis le professeur de charmes, évite de m'appeler papa, certaines rumeurs peuvent rendre des années impossibles. »

« J'essaierai, professeur. »

« Bien Dren. »

« Puisqu'on est dans recommandations pour l'année en cours, j'en ai une pour vous deux : essayez de rester calmes cette année. Votre père et moi devons nous cacher, et il n'y a personne pour recevoir les plaintes de vos professeurs. » La femme s'arrêta puis ajouta: « Dumbledore est au courant. »

« C'est sa faute aussi s'il est recherché. » lui répondit Christophe.

« Il pouvait pas prévoir, Christophe, la vie n'est pas aussi prévisible que le temps.

- Alors elle est pas prévisible du tout, vu les erreurs qu'ils font à la météo.

- Une grande partie des erreurs de la météo est due aux sorciers qui utilisent des sorts qui affectent le temps, Talen.

- Ça tombe bien, le problème est justement du à des sorts. railla Christophe.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez comme l'année dernière. » leur ordonna leur mère.

« Aucun risque maman ! » répondirent les deux jumeaux en choeur.

Ils se regardèrent : aucun prof n'avait tenu plus d'un an, depuis la maternelle jusqu'en CM2. Mais l'année de CM2 avait été magnifique, cette année avait été une réussite totale. Sur les dix mois de cours, ils en avaient eu deux : le premier et le dernier. Et encore, le mois de septembre était incomplet, l'instituteur avait préféré démissionné au bout de trois semaines. Après le départ de l'enseignant, plus personne ne voulait être titulaire dans cette école, et toutes les autres classes des environs prétendirent être déjà en surnombre. La classe fut donc interrompue jusqu'en juin et les cours reprirent quand un nouvel instituteur se présenta à l'école. Huit mois de vacances supplémentaires. Enfin presque : leur mère avait pris leur éducation en main, et c'était l'année durant laquelle ils avaient le plus appris. Elle savait enseigner et serait sûrement devenue professeur à Hogwarts, si leur père n'avait pas fait irruption dans sa vie. Ils étaient nés peu après et elle n'eut plus le temps de penser à ses anciens projets. « Au revoir maman. »

« Au revoir mes chéris. »

« Tu as bien le réplicateur ? » demanda Talen à Christophe.

« Évidemment, ce serait dommage de l'oublier. »

La femme regarda ses deux enfants monter dans le train, et poussa un long soupir. Elle ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire. « Des vacances... enfin... bonne chance Dumbledore et bon courage... tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Les jumeaux montèrent, accompagnés de Dren, à la recherche d'un compartiment pour s'installer. Mais malheureusement, tous les compartiments n'avaient qu'une ou deux places de libres. Ils arrivèrent dans le dernier wagon quand ils aperçurent Malfoy ainsi que ses deux armoires à glaces qui semblaient lui servir de garde du corps apostrophant les occupants d'un compartiment.

« Et qui a déjà pris ces places ? » demanda Draco d'un ton sarcastique. Talen et Christophe se regardèrent : Malfoy plus ses deux gardes du corps, même s'ils n' avaient qu'un cerveau, prenaient trois places si ce n'est pas plutôt quatre voire cinq. Ils crièrent donc aux trois ahuris "Nous, on était juste parti chercher nos affaires."

« Exactement ! » Répondit Ron, sans savoir qui venait de parler. Malfoy jeta un regard noir mais bref aux nouveaux arrivants, et lâcha d'un air écoeuré : « Tiens, de nouveaux bambins pour ton fan club, Potter... », puis se retournant vers les nouveaux: « Et vous, vous feriez mieux d'éviter les mauvaises fréquentations ! » lança-t-il en direction des jumeaux.

« Très bien, nous penserons donc à t'éviter. » répondit Dren d'un ton plus que méprisant.

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire. » cria Malfoy en courant dans leur direction, suivi de ses deux chiens de garde. Dren poussa les jumeaux dans un compartiment et, avant de les suivre, sortit sa baguette et "_zip zip zip glacio_", une couche de glace recouvrit tout le sol du couloir, faisant tomber les trois brutes qui continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au fond du wagon. Talen sortit dans le couloir et prit sa baguette : "_incendio_". La couche de glace fondit jusqu'au compartiment où étaient précédemment les trois abrutis, et ils empruntèrent le chemin nouvellement dégelé.

« Pratique, le glacio faudra que je le retienne pour l'hiver prochain. » remarqua Talen.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le compartiment. Il restait trois places. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Draner, Dren Draner, et eux, c'est Talen et Christophe. Hum, non. C'est le contraire, enfin l'un est Talen, l'autre est Christophe y a qu'leur mère pour les différencier.

T'as trop regardé les James Bond. Bonjour, je m'appelle Draner Dren Draner. » dit Christophe en imitant Dren. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Talen.

T'es sûr ? » Demanda l'interessé. « Je croyais que c'était moi Talen.

- Ah alors je suis Christophe, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chris. Et vous êtes ?

- Je suis Hermione Granger, nouveau préfet des Gryffindor et ce genre de comportement vous coûterait des points si vous faisiez ça en cours d'année.

- Quel genre de comportement ? » demanda Christophe.

- On n'aurait pas dû vous débarrasser des gros lourds? » s'étonna Talen. « Attends, je les rappelle, je vais leur dire qu'on s'est trompé de compartiment. »

Talen ressortit dans le couloir pour faire mine d'appeler Draco, mais, après avoir jeté un très bref coup d'oeil, il rentra précipitamment. Draco et ses deux acolytes se dirigeaient vers le compartiment, et ils n'avaient visiblement qu'une idée en tête qui n'était sûrement une envie de recevoir des excuses. Plutôt une volonté de faire la plus grande distribution de pains jamais vue jusqu'à ce jour.

Voyant les trois malabars s'avancer vers le compartiment, Talen ferma précipitamment la porte du compartiment, et pointa sa baguette vers la porte :_ "blocus cala". _Draco essaya d'ouvrir la dite porte mais n'y arriva pas, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort, mais rien ne se passa. Il dit quelque chose au plus large de ses camarades qui essaya ensuite d'enfoncer la porte, mais il rebondit dessus et fut projeté sur le mur du train. Draco sembla gueuler quelque chose qui devait viser des personnes à l'intérieur du compartiment, mais aucun des occupants n'entendit les mots grossiers qu'il employa. Il tourna la tête vers le fond du wagon et partit vers l'avant du train.

« J'ignorais que ce sort arrêtait aussi les sons. Tu le savais, Christophe ?

- Non, mais on aurait pu s'en douter, quand on y réfléchit, on n'a jamais entendu maman dissiper ce sort. Enfin pas quand elle nous enfermait tous les deux.

- Le réplicateur nous a bien servi. Sans ça on saurait toujours pas dissiper ce sort.

- C'est pourtant un sort simple, c'est un charme de bases. _Alohamora_. » Hermione s'était levée et avait pointé sa baguette vers la porte.

« Raté ! » dit Christophe.

« C'est pas ça qu'il faut utiliser. » renchérit Talen.

« Si c'était aussi simple, on n'aurait pas eu à utiliser le réplicateur pour savoir comment dissiper ce sort. » continua Christophe.

« Bon, puisque vous êtes si forts, vous allez dissiper ce sort. » ordonna Hermione tout en essayant de garder son calme.

« Bien sûr, chère Hermione. Tu y vas Christophe ?

- Mais c'est pas toi qui connaît le contre-sort ?

- Si c'était moi, je m'en souviendrais.

- Ah, c'est gênant, j'étais persuadé que c'était toi qui le connaissais.

- Alors on est bloqué ?

- C'est pas tout a fait ce que je dirais, mais ...

- ESPÈCES D'IMBÉCILES, on n'utilise pas de sorts sans savoir les dissiper. Vous êtes totalement inconscients. Il vous manque vraiment une case !!! » Hermione avait perdu son calme et continuait de les insulter.

Talen et Christophe se regardèrent et réprimèrent leur envie de rire. Hermione était paniquée et commençait à chercher dans son sac, le garçon aux cheveux roux semblait se demander ce qui allait se passer, et le garçon qui était assis à côté de lui semblait distant. Dren quant à lui était tout à fait calme, comme si se retrouver enfermé ne le gênait pas. Les jumeaux affichaient un large sourire.

« Quelle ingéniosité dans les insultes !

- Oui, mais ce ne sont que des injures muggles, cependant le répertoire est grand tout en restant correct. » remarqua Talen.

« Bon, si vous ouvriez cette porte, histoire de calmer la claustrophobe. » suggéra Dren.

« QUI EST CLAUSTROPHOBE ?!!!

- Ok, Dren, on y va. On va juste désigner qui s'y colle par pierre, feuille, ciseaux. » répondit Talen.

« Non, maintenant, pas dans deux heures.

- Oh, comme tu y vas, depuis quand on met deux heures pour un petit jon-ken-pon ? » demanda Christophe.

« On aurait juste attendu l'arrivée du chariot à confiseries.

- Talen c'est toi qui t'y colle.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois m'y coller Dren ?

- Parce que si je vous laisse discuter on n'y est encore dans cinq heures.

- Ok... » dit Christophe en pointant sa baguette vers la porte « _glis alamo_, voilà c'est ouvert, et si on continuait les présentations ? C'est quoi ton nom à toi ? » Il s'était tourné vers le garçon aux cheveux roux.

« Je suis Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

- Mais tout le monde m'appelle Buba. » murmura Talen.

« Et toi ? » (ils se tournèrent vers Harry)

« Comme si vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu. » Il semblait relativement irrité et aurait sans doute préféré voyager avec Fred ou Georges Weasley, qui, eux aussi étaient des jumeaux, mais ils entamaient leur septième année à Hogwarts.

« On aurait dû le reconnaître ? » Talen et Christophe se regardèrent, puis observèrent Harry. Talen remarqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et fit un signe à Christophe et la montra discrètement.

« Ah oui ! Ça y est, je me souviens, y avait pas une histoire comme quoi un bébé a vaincu un sorcier comme vol de mou ? » demanda Christophe.

« C'était pas vol de gnous ? Enfin, un truc de ce genre. » ajouta Talen.

« C'était Voldemort. » corrigea Dren

« C'est ça, Voldemort. » reprirent les jumeaux.

« Ne prononcez pas ce nom. » dit Ron en serrant les dents, terré au fond de son fauteuil.

« Je vois pas pourquoi, si on prend le mythe de Chtulu, y a bien un dieu dont il faut pas prononcer le nom parce que ça l'invoque, mais là, c'est juste un sorcier.

- C'est Hastur et c'est un grand ancien Talen, un dieu qui essaye de dominer la terre. » grogna Dren.

« Si tu parles de Grands Anciens à des sorciers, à moins qu'ils aient des connaissances sur le mythe de Lovecraft, ils vont rien comprendre.

- Donc, tu est Harry Potter, enchanté.

- Bon on fait quoi pendant le voyage d'habitude ? » demanda Christophe.

« On s'occupe. » répondit sèchement Harry.

« Hou ! Y sont de mauvaise humeur ; y a pas quelqu'un qui veut jouer aux échecs ? »

« Moi je veux bien. » répondit Ron.

Talen déballa son jeu d'échec et les pièces se mirent en place toutes seules, la partie commença, Ron avait les Blancs et Talen avait les Noirs. La partie dura un bon moment et les pièces faisaient peu de commentaires, à part pour dire : "Ouch ça a dû faire mal" quand une pièce était prise ou encore mais plus rarement "je n'aurai pas fait ça". Il y avait de moins en moins de pièces sur l'échiquier, quand finalement Ron annonça « Échec et mat »

« En effet », dit Talen, « tu es plutôt fort.

- Toi aussi. » L'ambiance semblait plus détendue. La partie d'échec semblait avoir réconcilié tout le monde, et Dren venait commencer une nouvelle partie d'échec contre Ron quand le chariot à confiserie passa. Christophe acheta pas mal de grenouilles en chocolats, et, avec Talen, ils les ouvrirent toutes en même temps, déclenchant une pluie de grenouille. Dren empêcha une grenouilles de ruiner la partie. « C'est dommages qu'elles ne puissent sauter qu'une seule fois, » remarqua Talen.

« Oui, faudrait en inventer des qui en fassent plusieurs, faudrait aussi leur trouver un nom. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages avant de se transformer en rire.

« Qu'est qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Talen.

« On croirait entendre Fred et Georges. » répondit Harry.

« D'autres élèves d'Hogwarts ?

- Oui, ce sont mes frères, ils sont jumeaux.

- Ils sont dans quelle maison ?

- Gryffindor, comme nous trois.

- Je me demande comment on va être réparti, ça marche comment ?

- Ils mettent un chapeau sur la tête des nouveaux élèves, et le chapeau dit dans quelle maison tu dois te trouver.

- Ah, je voyais pas ça comme ça.

- Tu voyais ça comment ? Un test sur vos capacités ? » demanda Harry.

- Non, plutôt un questionnaire.

- Du genre que pensez-vous du règlement : A il faut le suivre, B intéressant à lire, C il est ridicule." Hermione regardait les jumeaux avec attention.

« Tu as oublié deux réponses : D certains passages sont à revoir » répliqua Christophe.

« Et E le règlement quel règlement ? » surenchérit Talen.

« Slytherin. » Dit Hermione d'un ton de dégoût.

« Non, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas classer des gens après juste une question. » c'était Dren qui venait de parler. « De plus ils n'ont pas répondu, ils ont juste rajouté des réponses pour couvrir un plus grand nombre de cas, mais le problème avec les QCM... »

« Ça y est ! Il est parti. » coupa Talen.

« C'est typiquement Slytherin de rajouter des réponses aux questionnaires pour que ce soit plus facile.

- La question n'était pas posée, c'était juste un exemple, si j'ai bien compris. Mais comme je le disais, les QCM ne sont pas une bonne solution. Prenons le cas des amis, la réponse diffère selon le sens que l'on attribut à ami : si c'est un véritable ami qui nous empêche de faire des "bêtises", la réponse diffère du cas où les ami seraient de simples compagnons de jeu, ou d'autres qui restent dans ton ombre en espérant un jour être reconnus, ou encore un ami d'enfance. Les réponses ne peuvent être les mêmes selon le type d'amis auquel tu fais référence, et tu ne peux pas avoir de réponse générique, et si la question est trop précise, la réponse devient évidente.

- On va plus pouvoir l'arrêter ! » se plaignit Christophe, la discussion entre Hermione et Dren semblant ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter

- Il marche comment le chapeau, Harry ?

- Euh... parfois, à peine à t-il touché la tête, qu'il crie tout de suite la maison, d'autre fois, il réfléchit avant de choisir.

- Il donne un choix ?

- Pas vraiment. » répondit Harry.

« Tu penses que le chapeau nous mettra dans la même maison ?

- Peut-être, en général, les frères et soeur sont dans la même maison, mais pas toujours, il arrive même que des jumeaux soient séparés.

- Ce serait pas sympa ça.

- Mais on pourrait s'amuser beaucoup plus.

- C'est vrai, ce serait même mortel.

- Bah, on verra bien ce que ça donnera, j'espère seulement ne pas tomber chez Ravenclaw ou Huffulpuff, ils sont trop ennuyeux.

- Ouais. Une autre partie Ron ? » proposa Talen.

« Ok, je prends les noirs cette fois. »

La partie commença et Ron venait de prendre un fou à Talen, quand une voix annonça : "arrivée à Hogwarts dans 5 minutes".

« Oups, faudrait penser à revêtir nos robes de sorciers. » remarqua Harry.

Quand ils descendirent du train, les jumeaux remarquèrent tout de suite un homme qui criait : « Les premières années par ici.

- Il a trop bu de potion fortifiante. » dit Talen.

« Ou alors, il a été croisé avec un ours.

- Ou un troll.

- Ou un Grand-Velu.

- Vous lisez jamais les journaux ? C'est Hagrid, un demi géant, le Daily Prophet en a fait tout un plat de cette histoire, l'année dernière.

- Tiens tu as fini ta conversation avec Hermione ?

Qui a gagné », demanda Christophe, « toi ou elle ? »


	2. De nouveaux arrivants

Chapitre 1

De nouveaux arrivants ou

Un nouveau terrain de jeux?

Ils suivirent le demi géant qui les mena eux ainsi que le reste des premières années à ce qui ressemblait à des barques, mais leur attention était retenue par le château que l'on apercevait au loin, un grand château éclairé de mille feux qui se détachait du paysage et qui semblait sortir du fond des âges.

« Magnifique.

- On va y vivre pour un an, je prendrais bien une photo pour la montrer aux copains de l'année dernière, ils seraient verts.

- Ça m'étonnerait que ça marche, Talen. Ce sont des muggles alors, soit tu prends la photo comme un muggle, et au mieux ils verront des ruines, soit tu leur envoies une photo animée, et ça c'est interdit.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses de genre de remarque, Dren ?

- Pour vous empêcher de faire des bêtises.

- J'espère qu'ils ne nous demanderont pas de ramer. » dit un première année un peu maigrichon en contemplant les barques avec appréhension.

« T'en a jamais entendu parler ? » demanda Christophe d'un air surpris. « Ils mettent tous les première année dans les barques et ceux qui rament pas assez fort sont jetés à l'eau. »

« Mais l'eau doit être gelée. » Le premier année semblait terrifié.

« Bah, ce sera pas un problème bien long vu les bestioles qui y a dans le lac, tu seras bouffé avant même d'avoir froid. Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda Talen.

« Norman, Norman Sirin. » répondit le garçon, qui visiblement n'avait qu'une envie : celle de courir à toutes jambes.

« Comme ça on saura le nom à inscrire sur ta tombe. » précisa Christophe.

Norman semblait sur le point de faire demi-tour quand Christophe le retint pas l'épaule. « Réfléchis trente secondes et regarde les barques, elles n'ont pas de rames, ils vont pas te demander de ramer. » Cela semblait suffisant pour le rassurer. Il regarda plus attentivement les barques, en effet, elles n'avaient pas de rames.

« Il faudra juste envoyer des sorts de _motoris_ pour les faire avancer, sinon Hagrid te donnera au kraken.

- Très drôle Talen ! Quand tu auras fini de faire peur aux autres, tu pourras peut-être monter dans une barque. »

Dren, les jumeaux et Norman montèrent sur une barque, qui dès qu'elle fut pleine, se dirigea toute seule vers le château, le spectacle était féerique. Au fur et à mesure que le château se rapprochait, de plus en plus de créatures tournaient autour des barques, et le reflet du château se peuplait de poissons, sirènes, ainsi que d'autres animaux aquatiques. La lune quand à elle semblait vouloir couronner la plus haute tour d'Hogwarts.

Les barques semblaient les mener sous le château, et ils débarquèrent sur un escalier taillé dans le roc. Dren et Norman montèrent lentement sur les premières marches, de peur qu'un geste brusque ne renversât la barque et leur fît perdre leur appui. Christophe et Talen sautèrent de la barque aux marches, et montèrent l'escalier en bousculant les élèves devant eux pour rapidement atteindre les premiers rangs. Ils voulaient être les premiers à arriver, les premiers à se faire trier, mais surtout ne pas être dans l'escalier quand : "_zip zip zip glacio", _Christophe venait de saisir sa baguette et avait murmuré le sort. Les marches se recouvrirent de glace, et presque tous les élèves tombèrent à l'eau dans un gigantesque PLOUF ! Seuls ceux qui étaient sur les premières marches, celles qui n'étaient pas glacées, étaient restés en place.

« Elle est bonne ? » Demanda Talen.

« Oui ça va, elle est même vachement chaude » dit un des premières année.

« Attendez ! On vous rejoint. » cria Christophe, qui en compagnie de Talen commençait à prendre son élan.

« Talen et Christophe Turfuin, Dren Draner. » C'était une femme plutôt âgée qui venait de parler d'une voix forte et autoritaire, une voix qui a l'habitude d'être écoutée.

« Oui ? » Répondirent les jumeaux, tout en s'arrêtant de courir.

« Oui ? » Répondit Dren en sortant de l'eau.

« Veuillez me suivre, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler pour des raisons personnelles.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'elle nous avait vus. » murmura Talen.

« Elle nous a vu courir pour plonger, ça c'est sûr. Pour le sort j'espère que non, d'après ce que nous a dit maman, c'est le professeur McGonagall, elle est super sévère.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont attrapé papa ?

- Tu rigoles ! S'ils faisaient ça, maman le libérerait à grands coups de baguette magique et ils seraient de nouveau en cavale. Et puis c'est un muggle, ça ne concerne pas les sorciers, à moins qu'ils n'aient du temps à perdre.

- Ça m'étonnerait ; vu ce qui se passe avec les Mangemort, ils doivent tous être occupés.

Ils suivirent le professeur McGonagall dans une succession de couloirs. Le château semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dérouter ses visiteurs, là où on se serait attendu à voir un couloir, on pouvait apercevoir par une fenêtre une vue imprenable sur le lac. Là où on pensait qu'il y aurait une fenêtre pour éclairer le couloir le jour, une porte qui semblait donner sur une salle de cours. Rien n'était à sa place, s'orienter dans ce dédale semblait bien compliqué, mais pour rendre le jeu encore plus difficile, les portraits qui étaient dans les tableaux semblaient pouvoir changer de cadre, impossible donc d'essayer de se repérer à l'aide des tableaux. Le professeur les mena jusqu'à une petite salle où un vieil homme les attendait. McGonagall les fit entrer. « Les voilà, professeur Dumbledore, je vous laisse, je vous remplace pour le début de la cérémonie. »

« Très bien ; allez-y Minerva, de toute façon je crois que pas mal d'élèves ont besoin de serviettes. » Dumbledore se tourna vers les trois enfants. « Asseyez-vous. » Il marqua une pose avant de reprendre en regardant les jumeaux. « Alors vous êtes Christophe et Talen ? »

« Oui professeur.

- Lequel d'entre vous est Christophe et lequel est Talen ?

- C'est moi Talen, et lui c'est Christophe.

- Et tu es Dren Draner. Dumbledore venait de se tourner vers Dren.

- Oui professeur.

- Je vous ai fait venir, car vous êtes tous trois au courant que Sir Julien Draner est le père de Dren. Aussi, je voudrais que cette information ne soit pas divulguée, et son nom pour cette année est Sir Julien Otran.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Talen.

- Certaines rumeurs naissent facilement, et il est parfois difficile d'agir de la même manière envers un fils de professeur, et un autre élève, tout comme il est difficile pour un enseignant d'avoir son fils dans sa classe. Mais cela le devient encore plus quand ça se sait.

- Ok professe,r on essaiera de garder ce dangereux savoir secret. » promirent les jumeaux.

« J'ai déjà promis à mon père d'agir comme en ce sens. »

« Bien, puisque c'est entendu, je vous mène à la Grande Salle où s'effectue la cérémonie de répartition. »

Ils suivirent Dumbledore et arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle où un étrange chapeau pointu était posé sur une table, devant des élèves enveloppés dans des serviettes. À peine furent-ils arrivés, que le chapeau commençât à chanter :

_Vous voilà arrivés_

_Pour une nouvelle année._

_Vous pouvez rigoler_

_de mon air délabré._

_Mais ne riez pas trop_

_car je suis le Choixpeau,_

_et d'un unique signe_

_vos frères je désigne._

_Préférez- vous être Gryffindor_

_dont le courage est un point fort_

_Et l'amitié un réconfort.,_

_Ou si la ruse vous anime _

_Vous serez un Slytherin_

_usant vos idées les plus fines,_

_Si vous cherchez l'érudition,_

_Si savoir est votre ambition_

_Ravenclaw sera votre maison,_

_Mais la maison la plus sympa_

_est celle où vivait Helga_

_car Huffulpuff n'a plus que ça !_

Dès que le Choixpeau eut fini sa chanson, le professeur McGonagall déroulait un parchemin. « Quand j'appellerai vos noms, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête, et lorsqu'il annoncera votre maison vous irez rejoindre votre nouvelle famille à sa table. »

La liste des noms défila : Anders Beatrice, Apanne Huguette, Bachot Rose, Balmunk Thomas, Blidege Cindy, Blotch Mickael, Damentuim Mathilda, Danders Anthony, Daylin Aurora, Decket Anna, Dioggy Jeanne, Donegan Rickert, Doolen Denise. Puis enfin, vint l'appel d'un nom connu, Dren Draner.

Dren s'avança, et à peine le chapeau avait-il touché sa tête, qu'un grand "RAVENCLAW" retentit. Dren se dirigea vers la table des Ravenclaw, acclamé par toute la table.

« J' l'aurais parié, dit Talen, trop sérieux pour aller à Gryffindor ou Slytherin, et trop bon pour Huffulpuff.

- On fait quoi, si on est dans des maisons différentes, faudrait penser à se voir ?

- On n'a qu'à se voir après l'extinction des feux.

- Ok, briser les règles dès la première nuit, maman serait furax si elle le savait.

- Oui, mais elle serait aussi déçue si on respectait les règles.

- Tu crois que le glacio de tout à l'heure peut être considéré comme une infraction ?

- Peut-être... Faut voir s'ils ont prévu ce genre de blagues, mais l'année n'était pas encore commencée, donc je ne pense pas que l'on soit soumis aux règles.

- On se retrouve où ?

- Bah ici, ça devrait pas être trop dur à repérer.

McGonagall continuait d'appeler les nom : Fevre Grace, Genet Alexia, Jauntie Marc, Larier Samantha, Layny Andrew, Lonthier Kurt, Lony David, Marlock Silvain, Neorage Berni, Nottme Louise, Nure Patricia, Owen Élisabeth, Retan Kevin, Sauclon Gérard, Sirgel Sébastien, Sirin Norman, Sparow Édith, Spinnet Matthiew, Stonedonte Emma, Straye Samael, Thoozand Vincent, Thunver Jean.

Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà triés quand McGonagall appela TURFUIN Christophe. Christophe s'avança et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

"_Hum!_" dit celui-ci, seul Christophe pouvait l'entendre. "_Avide de connaissance, très intelligent, mais le savoir n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse le plus. Hum, intéressant, une grande envie d'action, du courage aussi, un esprit tortueux, un choix difficile."_ Le choix semblait durer depuis un bon moment, les murmures de la Grande Salle semblaient s'être tus. Christophe n'entendait plus que le chapeau parler : "_hum, peut-être que gr... non plutôt sl..., hum, les deux conviennent, où serait-tu le mieux ? Hum..., ah tu connais déjà des Gryffindor, alors tu seras sans doute mieux à GRYFFINDOR."_

Christophe retira le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffindor, acclamé par toute la table. McGonagall murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore, puis appela Talen. Talen s'avança puis mit le chapeau sur la tête. "_hum, comme ton frère, le choix est difficile, les deux maisons conviennent, mais tu seras sans doute mieux avec ton frère, à GR... _"

"_Faut pas vous sentir obligé._" Pensa Talen.

"_Pardon ?_"

"_T'entends ce que je pense ?_"

"_Et selon toi, comment ferais-je mon choix? Si je ne pouvais pas lire l'esprit des gens. Que voulait-tu dire par "faut pas vous sentir obligé"?_"

"_Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère est dans une maison que je la veux forcement. Ce serait beaucoup plus intéressant d'être dans deux maisons, et même, ça nous ouvrirait pleins de possibilité._"

"_Hum, tu préférerais être chez Slytherin ?_"

"_L'année serait beaucoup plus amusante si on peut profiter de plusieurs maisons."_

"_Ce genre de remarque est digne d'un _SLYTHERIN_."_

Il retira le chapeau et remarqua que le professeur McGonagall semblait pousser un soupir de soulagement, alors que le professeur assis de l'autre coté de la table semblait réfléchir et regarda Talen d'un oeil inquisiteur. _"Ce doit être Snape"_ pensa Talen, puis cherchant une place de libre. Il se dirigea vers la table des Slytherin, qui l'accueillit avec un enthousiasme modéré.

« C'est moi ou le chapeau allait dire Gryffindor ? » demanda un garçon plus âgé.

« Moi aussi il m'a donné cette impression. » répondit son voisin.

« En tout cas son frère à été envoyé à Gryffindor. » dit un troisième.

''SLYTHERIN.'' La voix du chapeau venait à nouveau de retentir.

La table l'acclama et Talen se joignit aux acclamations ; la nouvelle venue s'installa à côté de lui. Ils observèrent le dernier élève à être trié par le chapeau qui se dirigeait vers Huffulpuff.

« Bienvenue à toutes. Bienvenue à tous. » dit Dumbledore. « Bienvenue à Hogwarts pour cette nouvelle année. J'ai deux ou trois petites précisions à apporter sur le règlement de l'école car il me semble que beaucoup d'élèves le comprennent de travers. » Des rires se firent entendre dans la salle.

Dumbledore marqua une pause avant de continuer. « Aucun élève ne doit circuler dans les couloirs la nuit. » Son regard semblait se diriger vers un bout de la table des Gryffindor. Il reprit : « Certains élèves semblent oublier pourquoi la Forêt Interdite s'appelle ainsi. Elle s'appelle Forêt interdite parce qu'elle EST interdite, et ce pour pas mal de bonnes raisons. » Sa voix était montée d'un ton et son regard fixait deux garçons aux cheveux roux et son regard était parti de l'autre coté de la table des Gryffindor.

Talen lança un regard à Christophe, il lui répondit par un signe de tête, oui ils allaient l'explorer, voir pour quelles raisons on ne pouvait y pénétrer. Le professeur Dumbledore continua sur un ton moins sévère : « Je tiens aussi à vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal sera enseigné par le professeur Ingrid Hataway. » Cette annonce déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements, le professeur Hataway, en plus d'être jeune, étant aussi très jolie. Dumbledore attendit que le calme revienne avant de continuer : « Le professeur Flitwick est remplacé par Sir Julien Otran, qui prendra aussi sa place en tant que responsable de la maison Ravenclaw. » Les applaudissements furent beaucoup moins enthousiastes que pour le professeur Hataway, surtout à la table des Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore reprit la parole : « Cependant, le professeur Flitwick continuera d'enseigner, une nouvelle matière est disponible pour les élèves qui ont obtenu plus de treize OWL. Cette matière est totalement optionnelle et n'influera en rien sur vos résultats de fin d'année. Plus de précisions sur ce nouveau cours vous seront données lors de votre premier cours de charmes. Ah, je sens que je vous fatigue avec mon discours, aussi je n'ajouterai que deux mots : Bon appétit. »

À peine Dumbledore avait-il fini sa phrase, que les assiettes et les gobelets se remplirent de mets et de boissons. Talen se mit à engloutir tout ce qui passait à portée de ses mains, jusqu'à ce que son ventre fût rempli. Puis lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, il engagea la conversation avec son voisin : « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Talen.

- Moi c'est Kevin. » répondit son voisin, « Je viens du sud de Londres, mes parents y ont une maison dans la banlieue, et toi tu viens d'où ?

- J'ai passé toute mon enfance en Écosse, tout au nord de l'Écosse, près de la mer.

- Tu es écossais ? Alors, tu sais s'ils sont réellement euh... Hem... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi sous leurs kilts, il ne mettent vraiment pas de euh... de ...

- Je ne suis pas écossais, mais je peux quand même te répondre, si tu jettes un sort de _venturi hoto_, tu peux contempler leurs parties intimes. »

Talen souriait, il se souvenait lors d'une fête, lui et Christophe avaient envoyé ce sort, cela avait foutu une sacrée pagaille, et ils avaient été interdits de jeux vidéo pendant une semaine mais ça valait le coup, surtout quand les Écossais avaient attrapé celui qui avait osé mettre un caleçon, le pauvre, ... il avait été forcé de le manger.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, et les préfets guidèrent les premières années vers leur salle commune. le chemin pour aller de la Grande Salle vers le donjon des Slytherin semblait facile à retenir, il fallait descendre vers les cachots, puis, après quelques changements de direction, on arrivait à ce qui semblait être un mur. "Sang bleu" dit le préfet qui les guidait. Une petite porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent. la salle était grande, éclairée par un feu de cheminée et des lampes qui émettaient une lumière verdâtre. Le préfet se tourna face aux premières années, prit une grande inspiration et commença à réciter un truc qu'il avait dans la tête depuis longtemps.

« N'oubliez pas le mot de passe. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici sans lui ; il est interdit de le communiquer aux autres maisons, et il est changé de temps en temps. Le dortoir des garçons est dans ce couloir, pour les premières années, votre chambre est la troisième porte à droite, la salle de bains est au fond du couloir, juste en face des sanitaires. Le dortoir des filles est dans ce couloir, je ne veux pas y voir l'un de vous, à moins que dormir dans un lit d'orties ne vous tente."

Talen se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il lu sur la première porte sixième année, septième année sur la suivante, puis enfin première année. Il ouvrit la porte, dans la chambre on pouvait distinguer malgré la faible lueur six lits à rideaux. Sur chaque lits était posé une valise ou un sac. Talen reconnut le sien et s'installa sur le lit.

« Ah ! Au moins même si le cadre n'est pas top, le lit est confortable. » dit-il. « C'est quoi vos noms ? J'ai pas écouté pendant la répartition. »

« Moi, c'est Kevin Retan. » répondit un garçon qui avait à peu près la même taille.

« Sébastien Sirgel. Moi non plus j'ai pas écouté et je n'ai pas entendu ton nom, tu pourrais aussi te présenter ? »

« Je suis Talen Turfuin. »

« Moi je suis Kurt Lonthier, je viens de Hongrie, et mes deux parents sont des sangs purs. » annonça d'un ton supérieur un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, sa robe semblait être faite sur mesure.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ces niaiseries ? Vous auriez pu écouter, je suis Vincent Thoozand » Il était plus grand que Talen, ses cheveux bruns frisés ne semblaient pas avoir connu de ciseaux depuis plusieurs mois.

« Bon, puisqu'il n'y a plus que moi qui ne suis pas présenté je me présente : Rickert Donegan pour vous servir. » Rickert était petit, son nez un peu long, ses cheveux étaient coupés court et ses yeux semblaient emplis de malice.

« Lesquels parmi vous sont aussi de sang pur ? » demanda Kurt.

« On se fout de ça. » répondit Sébastien.

« Moi je m'en fous pas, c'est très important. Lesquels parmi vous sont de sang pur ? » répéta t-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est très important, les pur-sang valent beaucoup plus. » dit Talen, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur son visage. « Les pur-sang arabes valent beaucoup plus qu'un bête hongre.

- Depuis quand les sorciers arabes sont-ils meilleurs que le Hongrois ? C'est nous les meilleurs. » cria Kurt rouge de colère.

Talen, Sébastien et Rickert éclatèrent de rire. Vincent semblait avoir du mal à garder son sérieux en regardant Kurt et Kevin qui ne comprenaient rien. Kurt sortit sa baguette et menaça les trois qui n'arrivaient plus à se calmer, chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à se reprendre un peu un simple regard à Kurt et c'était reparti de plus belle. Kurt pointa sa baguette vers Talen et cria _furunculus._ Heureusement, le sort était mal ajusté et alla heurter le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Un préfet venait d'entrer dans la chambre. « Vous allez vous calmer tout de suite, je ne veux plus entendre un bruit, sinon ... »

Talen et les autres parvinrent à se maîtriser, mais l'hilarité pouvait encore se lire sur leur visage. Quand le préfet fut parti, Rickert offrit un bonbon à tout le monde et Kurt s'endormit peut après l'avoir pris. « Une variante de la roulette russe. » précisa Rickert. « Il va dormir jusqu'à demain, mais ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous. En tout cas on va pouvoir dormir tranquille. »

Ils se mirent en pyjamas, et éteignirent les bougies. Talen attendit un peu avant de se lever silencieusement, puis se dirigea vers la salle commune, qui était déserte. Il la traversa, ouvrit la porte qui donnait vers le labyrinthe, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle aussi semblait déserte, et il se dirigea vers un coin d'ombre, celui où il aurait attendu s'il avait été en avance.

« Talen, t'es en retard. » C'était la voix de Christophe.

- On n'avait pas donné d'heure, et je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

- Elle est si loin que ça votre salle commune ?

- Non, mais on a eu un petit incident avec un crétin qui croit que les sangs purs sont plus doués que les autres.

- Je parie qu'il a demandé si tu avais le sang pur.

- Gagné, il a demandé à tous les autres.

- T'as fait comment ?

- J'étais pas le seul à penser que c'était des conneries, quand il a dit que les sangs purs valaient mieux. J'ai répondu que en effet les pur-sang arabes valaient beaucoup plus. Il n'a pas compris, mais la discussion a ramené un préfet, alors j'ai préféré attendre que le champ soit libre.

- C'est pour ça que tu es en pyjama ?

- Oui, alors on fait quoi ?


	3. Dans deux maisons

Chapitre 2

Dans deux maisons ? 

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Christophe et Talen observaient les étoiles à travers le plafond de la grande salle, enchanté pour que l'on puisse voir le ciel qui était au-dessus. Les jumeaux regardèrent la lune percer les nuageséclairant la Grande Salle. Ils passèrent un moment à contempler le cielécoutant les étoiles, et observant le silence.

" Les étoiles ont beaucoup à raconter, hein Talen ?"

"Oui, c'est dommage qu'on ne les comprenne pas totalement."

"C'est normal, elles ont beaucoup à dire et parlent toutes en même temps."

" Oui. Mais elles pourraient au moins sélectionner ce qu'elles disent. Enfin c'est vrai que pour une étoile, que l'on mette un pull rouge ou vertça les intéresse autant qu'une guerre mondiale ou une pomme qui tombe d'un chêne sur la tête à Newton."

"Maman a dit qu'on apprendrait à distinguer ce qui est important."

"Oui mais pour les autres langues on n'a pas eu à les apprendre, sauf l'anglais."

"Celle-là non plus, je te rappelle, mais faut juste apprendre à faire le tri."

" Ça revient au même."

" T'as raison, mais quand Dren est pas là, faut bien le remplacer non ?"

" Et ce soir c'est ton tour, c'est ça ?"

" Bah, juste pour un moment."

" Ils sont comment tes compagnons de chambrée ?" demanda Talen.

" Bah, y a Marc Jauntie, il est assez sympa mais il parle beaucoup. Semble avoir le don de dire des trucs aussi inintéressants que la-date-d'anniversaire-du-frère-du-cheminot-qui-partait-dans-la-direction-opposéeà-la-notre-quand-nous-sommes-partis-de King's-Cross."

" À ce point là ?"

" Oui c'est phénoménal, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, pire que les étoiles. Sinon y a Matthiew Spinnet, je crois qu'il est le frère d'une élève plus âgée. C'est le seul qui est plus petit que nous, et y a aussi Gérard Sauclon, c'est un français. Il a un super accent, faudrait que tu l'entendes, et puis enfin y a Sylvain Marlock, il est plus large et plus costaud que Gérard."

"Et c'est ou votre salle commune ?"

" Tu vois où Dumbledore nous a reçus tout à l'heure?"

" Oui."

" Ben, tu prends l'escalier qui est dans ce couloir, tu montes un étage, et, dans le couloir, tu tournes à droite, et, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame tu dis "Chianti". C'est un nom de vin, c'est Gérard qui me l'a dit. Et toi ? Elle est où ta salle commune ?"

" Tu descends dans les cachots, tu tournes à droite puis la deuxième à gauche, au milieu entre deux couloirs, tu dis "sang bleu"ça ouvre une porte dans le mur, la chambre est la troisième porte du couloir de droite. On est six dans la chambre, fait juste gaffe à Kurt, c'est un petit hargneux, et fait aussi gaffe à Rickert, il m'inspire pas confiance, c'est le plus petit de la chambre."

" Attention ! Quelqu'un vient."

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, les jumeaux se regardaient. Avaient-ils été entendus ? Allaient-ils se faire prendre ? Non, probablement pas, ils n'avaient pas parlé fort, et les nouveaux arrivants discutaient eux aussi.

" ... donc, avec ce passage, vous pouvez atteindre la Grande Salle plus rapidement."C'était McGonagall qui venait de parler.

"Ce chemin est en effet plus rapide que le conventionnel."

" Ensuite, par ce passage..." McGonagall venait d'écarter un rideau puis poussa un mur et disparut dans le passage, suivie de Julien Otran. Talen et Christophe n'entendirent pas la suite, mais attendirent quelques instants avant de les suivre.

"Cool, si même les profs nous montrent des passages secrets, murmura Christophe."

" Chut, ils vont nous entendre." Ils avancèrent silencieusement, guidés par la discussion entre les deux professeurs.

"Et voilà, vous y êtes, votre salle de cours se trouve juste à droite."

" Intéressant, Minerva, mais vous me montrez des passages alors que nous sommes censés patrouiller."

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les élèves ne se baladent pas la première nuit, les nouveaux ont peur de se perdre, et les anciens n'ont aucun intérêt à vagabonder dans les couloirs dès la première nuit."

" Aucun élève n'est de sortie le premier soir ?"

"Non aucun, en général, la première semaine est plutôt calme."

"Ou alors aucun ne s'est fait prendre le premier soir."

"Peutêtre."

Les jumeaux se regardèrent... Une idée semblait germer dans leur esprit, la même idée.

" Et si on se faisait prendre ?" demanda Christophe. "Ce serait amusant, on pulvériserait tous les records dès la première nuit."

"Oui mais on serait aussi grillés dès le début. Ce serait dommage."

"C'est vrai, on serait les suspects numéro un pour tout ce qui arriverait ensuite."

"Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé voir la tête de la prof lorsqu'elle nous aurait vus."

" Bah, on n'auras qu'à convaincre un nouveau l'année prochaine, comme ça on l'aura sa tête."

" Oui ; faudra pas oublier."

Ensuite, le professeur McGonagall montra à Julien un passage pour aller jusqu'à la salle des profs, puis enfin un passage de la salle des profs jusqu'au Hall d'entrée.

" Les élèves ne connaissent pas ces raccourcis ?" s'enquit le professeur de sortilèges.

" Siévidemment, enfin pas tous, mais mes longues années d'expériences m'ont permis de remarquer qu'en général, les passages cachés uniquement par des rideaux étaient découverts par les premières années et ils en sont satisfaits jusqu'en deuxième année. En troisième année, ils découvrent les entrées cachées au fond des placards, les passages où il faut appuyer dans les yeux des statues. En cinquième année, ils apprennent de leurs aînés les mots de passe pour ouvrir des portes. En général ce sont les préfets qui les apprennent pour leur travail, mais rapidement, les autres cinquièmes années l'apprennent."

"C'est tout ce qu'il existe comme passages secrets ?"

"Je crois. Mais certains sont plus vicieux que d'autres, je me souviens d'un en particulier où il faut dire le mot de passe à un endroit et la porte s'ouvre plus loin, hors du champ de vision."

"Celui-là doit être dur à trouver."

" Pas quand deux élèves répètent cinquante fois le mot de passe, et que l'on voit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer tout autant de fois ! Enfin, continuons la visite, par ce passage-là, on se dirige vers la salle des professeurs." McGonagall poussa une pierre avec sa baguette.

"Et ce type de passage, les élèves les découvrent quand ?"

" Certains quittent l'école sans les connaître, d'autres apprennent leur existence par leurs aînés, mais bien peu les trouvent."

" Et vous connaissez tous les passages du château ?"

" Bien sûr que non. Dumbledore m'a prévenue qu'il comptait tous les connaître, mais j'ignore comment il va s'y prendre."

Les jumeaux suivirent les deux professeurs, les laissant un peu d'avance, se guidant toujours aux bruits de leur pas, marchant silencieusement, se regardant de temps en temps sans dire un mot. Mais ils se connaissaient. Souvent, une expression sur leur visage voulait dire bien plus qu'une phrase, une sorte de langage des signes, mais en bien plus discret. McGonagall reprit la conversation.

" Nous y voilà, ici c'est la salle des professeurs, c'est ici que nous nous réunissons pour parler des cours, des changements de programme à appliquer, ainsi que du fonctionnement de l'école. Bon, nous avons fini le tour."

"Et pour retourner rapidement à la Grande Salle ?"

" Il suffit de prendre ce couloir et de descendre les escaliers."

"Ah oui, je reconnais cet endroit, merci. Bonne nuit Minerva."

" Bonne nuit Julien."

Le professeur Julien partit dans une direction, et McGonagall entra dans la salle des professeurs. Les jumeaux se regardaient à nouveau, avaient-ils été vus ? Ne savait-il vraiment pas où il était ? Ou est-ce que Julien voulait qu'ils retrouvent leur chemin ? Leur tendait-il un piège ? Combien de temps McGonagall resterait-elle dans la salle ? Pouvaient-ils sortir du passage maintenant ? Ou valait-il mieux rebrousser chemin et repasser devant la salle de cours pour rentrer ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, quand enfin Christophe se décida à parler.

"Je reconnais cet endroit, au bout du couloir, il y un escalier qui mène à la salle commune des Gryffindor. Je devrais pouvoir rentrer."

" Bon alors, bonne nuit Christophe. Moi aussi je vais rentrer, on se voit demain après le p'tit-déj."

"Okà demain et bonne nuit."

Talen disparu dans le couloir montré précédemment pas le professeur McGonagall, Christophe prit la direction opposée, tourna à gauche et monta l'escalier. Il s'avança dans un couloir, et devant un portrait représentant la Grosse Dame, il dit "Chianti". La Grosse Dame grommela, puis le tableau pivota, Christophe entra, et trouva deux personnes discutant dans la salle commune.

" De sortie dès la première nuitça commence bien !" dit l'un d'eux.

" Il va probablement nous faire perdre des points, Georges." reprit l'autre, qui était identique au premier.

" Je ne me suis pas fait prendre." se défendit Christophe.

" Heureusement, quoique si tu avais été pris, tu aurais pu te faire passer pour ton frère, n'est-ce pas Fred ?"

"Sûr, Georges."

" Je suis Gryffindor, et si je suis pris, j'aurais le courage d'assumer mes actes, il est hors de question que je fasse accuser mon frère à ma place. "

" Bien sûr, je blaguais." reprit Georges.

" Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors à cette heure-ci ?"

" Et de quoi êtes-vous en train de discuter à cette heure-ci ?"

" De diverses choses." répondit Fred.

" Bon, alors je faisais quelques trucs dehors. Bonne nuit, vous deux."

" C'est vague comme réponse."

" Pas plus que la vôtre !"

" Tu marques un point là. Bonne nuit."

" Bonne nuit à vous aussi."

Christophe monta se coucher, et s'endormit rapidement, car la journée avait été longue, et celle du lendemain risquait de l'être aussi. Il fut réveillé par Sylvain Marlock : "Hé, il faut te lever sinon tu vas rater le p'tit déj."

" Mmm."

" Si tu ne te lèves pas tu vas rater le premier p'tit dej de l'année, et le p'tit dej, c'est le meilleur moment de la journée."

" Ouais, ouais, j'me lève."

Christophe ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. " Ou est Gérard ?"

" Il est déjà descendu."

" Il perd pas son temps, lui."

La Grande Salle étant déjà pleine, Christophe se dirigea vers la table des Gryffindor, et commença à manger. Tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer manger au petit déjeuner ( pour des sorciers ) était présent : céréales surprise, chaussons surprise, pains surprise, et encore d'autres friandises dont on ne savait jamais ce qu'elles allaient donner, les céréales pouvant avoir le goût de chocolat ou de miel ou encore d'autres saveurs. Mais Christophe les aimait toutes. Il opta donc pour un bol de céréales et commença à l'engloutir. Sylvain s'assit à côté de lui en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

" C'est l'emploi du temps, on commence la semaine par un cours de transfiguration avec les Ravenclaw."

" Si on commence avec McGonagall, le réveil va être joyeux."

" Ça aurait pu être pire, on aurait pu commencer avec Snape et les Slytherin."

" Et on a quoi lundi après-midi ?"

" Cour de charmes avec les Huffulpuff."

" Quand est-ce qu'on a des cours avec les Slytherin ?"

" Mardi, toute la journée et le vendredi. On a trois cours avec les Slytherin, deux avec les Ravenclaw et deux avec les Huffulpuff, j'aurais préféré avoir trois cours avec les Ravenclaw plutôt qu'avec les Slytherin."

"Oh moi, je préfère avoir plus de cours avec les Slytherin."

" Ah oui ton ... ton frère est Slytherin."

" Et ça te dérange ? Pas moi. Je préfère avoir un frère Slytherin sur qui je peux compter, plutôt qu'un "ami" qui se limite à un classement pour juger. Et au passage, un petit conseil : si tu veux éviter d'avoir des draps qui se changent en ronces, t'as pas intérêt à en dire du mal."

" De ton frère ou des Slytherin ?"

" Des deux."

" Ah, la famille."

"Je ne connais que trois personnes au monde capables de faire la différence entre moi et mon frère, tu n'es pas l'une d'elle... Et tu ne risques pas de la faire un jour, alors fait attention à ce que tu dis, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette pour te faire regretter ce que tu pourrais dire."

" Tu es différent de ton frère, la preuve, il a été envoyé à Slytherin."

" Ne juge pas les gens sur un bête tri."

" Pourtant, le Choixpeau trie selon les caractères, et si tu a été envoyé à Gryffindor et lui à Slytherin, c'est que vous êtes différents."

" Pas forcément ; et ensuite, le Choixpeau trie aussi sur les capacités et les aptitudes, et certains choix peuvent être différents de ce qui est attendu."

" Le Choixpeau ne s'est jamais trompé !"

" Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'était trompé, je dis juste que, dans des situations différentes, les choix peuvent être différents."

" Et en quoi la situation était-elle différente quand vous avez été triés ?"

" Et ben, par exemple parce que j'étais déjà trié quand mon frère est passé."

" Je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait changer le résultat du tri."

"Oh ! Voilà les chouettes qui distribuent le courrier."

" Eh, ne change pas de sujet !"

" Pardon, tu disais ?"

" Oh, rien."

Des dizaines de chouettes venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, chacune apportant le courrier. Le spectacle était impressionnant. Christophe en remarqua une qui portait un paquet relativement lourd et qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir le paquet, en se demandant qui pouvait le lui envoyer. Mais le hibou, car c'était un hibou, Christophe pouvait le voir maintenant, le dépassa pour laisser tomber son fardeau dans les mains d'un garçon assis à côté d'Harry.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore oublié Neville ?" lui demanda Ron.

" C'est mon livre pour les cours de sortilèges." Il venait d'ouvrir le paquet qui contenait une lettre ainsi qu'un livre.

" C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas oublié de venir." c'était Draco qui venait de parler. Il était encore escorté par ses deux copains à l'air ahuri. Il venait probablement énerver la tablée.

" La ferme Draco, ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfet que tu peux te permettre ce genre de remarque." Hermione venait de prendre la défense de Neville. Elle s'était levée, et foudroyait Draco du regard.

" Oh mademoiselle sang de bourbe je-sais-tout, tu pourrais sûrement me dire le numéro de l'article dans le règlement qui me l'interdit."

"La ferme Malfoy !" Ron s'était levé et lui décrocha un direct du gauche. Malfoy reçut le coup et tomba à la renverse.

"Tu me paieras ça, Weasley !" cracha Draco en se relevant. " T'as de la chance que je ne puisse pas retirer de points des autres maisons."

Malfoy était parti, et la conversation semblait assez animée. "Tu n'aurais pas du le frapper Ron, il va rendre la vie impossible à Harry." s'inquiéta Hermione.

"Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser t'insulter ; et puis je n'ai pas envie de rater une occasion de réduire le nez de Malfoy en bouillie."

" C'était super Ron, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as appris la botte cet été."

- La boxe, avec un 'x', reprit Harry.

" Efficace pour lui clouer le bec."

Fred et Georges venaient d'entrer dans la conversation, au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à convaincre Ron d'en rester là. Harry réfléchissait et ne semblait pas participer à la discussion. Fred et Georges n'arrêtaient pas de le féliciter, Neville l'observait avec respect, et toute la tablée ne parlait plus que de cet incident quand Talen s'approcha de la table.

" Qu'est qu'il veut c'ui-là ?" demanda un des Gryffindor.

" Il est venu voir son frère, et le reste ne te regarde pas." Dit un Gryffindor que Talen ne connaissait pas.

" Tu ferais mieux de partir."

" Aussi aimable qu'un roquet."

" Retire ce que tu viens de dire !"

" Talen, on ferait mieux de s'éloigner." Christophe s'était levé et s'était interposé entre Talen et le Gryffindor. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent de la table tout en discutant.

" Tu ferais mieux de pas les provoquer." signala Christophe.

" Je sais, mais j'ai passé tout le p'tit dej à entendre tout et n'importe quoi sur les Gryffindor, et je commençais à perdre mon calme."

" C'est un problème de rivalité entre les deux maisons ; j'en ai pas mal parlé, hier soir au banquet. J'ai demandé pourquoi ça faisait cet effet-là que mon frère soit envoyé à Slytherin, et Hermione m'a répondu que ça remontait à l'époque de Salazar et Godric. Une vraie encyclopédie, comme Dren."

" Super, on a choisi d'être dans deux maisons, et on se retrouve dans deux maisons ennemies. Je me demande si on a bien fait."

" Tu penses que ça aurait été mieux si on avait été Ravenclaw ou Huffulpuff ?"

" Tu rigoles ? Toi ou moi à Huffulpuff ? Ou encore pire Ravenclaw, tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait tomber si bas ? Je me vois mal passer une journée derrière un livre."

" On ne pouvait tomber que dans ces deux maisons alors, c'est dommage qu'elles soient ennemies, mais maintenant ce qui est fait est fait."

" Tu commences par quoi lundi matin ?"

" Transfiguration avec McGonagall, et toi ?"

" J'ai cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Huffulpuff."

" On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?"

" Ben c'est samedi, donc y a pas cours. Je pense qu'on a quartier libre."

" On glande jusqu'à lundi ?"

" On explore le château ?"

" On fait un tour à Hogsmead ?"

" On visite la forêt interdite ?"

" Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller apprendre des sorts à la bibliothèque ?" c'était Dren qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation.

" Comment tu fais pour avoir des idées aussi débiles ?"

" C'est pas si débile que ça, Chrisça nous permettrait d'apprendre des sorts utiles comme le _glacio, _mais c'est vrai que c'est pas notre truc."

" Bon Dren, tu nous apprendras les sorts intéressants que tu trouveras dans la bibliothèque, nous on va "étudier" pourquoi la forêt est interdite."

" À plus, Dren."

" À midi vous deux, si vous êtes pas rentrés pour le repas je vous dénonce."

" Toujours à veiller sur notre sécurité Dren, mais si tu es si préoccupé, viens donc avec nous."

" C'est interdit."

" Tu changeras jamais. À tout à l'heure Dren."


End file.
